Assumptions
by Sevvie.Rose
Summary: Rose & Scorpius have been together since their 4th year of Hogwarts, now ten years later, they're both 25 years old and Rose is finally returning home from working in Egypt! AU. Written by Rose. I do not own HP - borrowing the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Rose looked around the empty room pleased with her work; there was just a huge pile of books left to pack. She sighed as she tied her long, red hair into a pony-tail thinking about home. She was a curse breaker and had been in Egypt for the past two years - Two very long years and now she was finally going back home. Going back to her family and to Scorpius. Yes, back to Scorpius, she had been miserable without him. It's not that she didn't enjoy her stay in Egypt, the years she spent there were few of the most memorable ones - but it had been lonely there. She couldn't rant to him when angry or hug him when sad or kiss him or just hold his hands when she wanted too.

They had been together for the past 10 years but her moving to Egypt had cause some distance between them. They had a couple of fights when she moved there which was never the case when she was back in England, she of all the people had started acting possessive in the beginning. Because - face it - writing letters is not as good as talking to each other whilst lying on the bed. Of course they met during holidays. But that was never enough. So to put it mildly it had been difficult - but they had pulled through it. Moving back to England was a sudden decision on her part - she woke up one morning and it had been just too much for her so she had talked to her supervisor first thing that morning and then dashed home to write a letter to Scorpius. He had been over the top and excited or at least that's what he said in the letter. That was last week - she had written to him every single day without fail since she decided to move back but her idiotic boyfriend hadn't replied to one single letter yet and she was leaving in the morning.

"I hate him! Why the hell do I even bother with him! Would it kill him to reply to just one freaking letter!" she mumbled to herself angrily as she picked up some books to put them in a carton. "Scorpius, love you are so going to regret not replying back to me! Just let me get back to England! I am so going to hex you into oblivion!" She whispered to herself furiously as she threw some of the books roughly in the carton. Bast, who was sitting on one of the cartons licking her paws and Pepper, who was dozing off by her side looked at her, a little annoyed.

"Oh, don't you two give me that look! He hasn't replied once! Not once! He is so going to regret it, guys. You both just wait and watch! Pepper, he never liked you, did he? You know what, bite him! As hard and as many times as you want to! And Bast, love, scratch him all you want! He is such a git!" she said furiously to her cat and the dog. She always talked to the two of them when frustrated. "Guys do you think he doesn't want me anymore or maybe he has found someone else back in England? Someone prettier and smarter and funnier and more loving than me?" she asked as she sat down on the floor leaning against the wall. She closed her eyes and huffed out a sigh. She was freaking out thinking about what all had happened in the past two years and realized even she wouldn't want to be with herself - she had been a bitch. It was sort of selfish of her to move to Egypt without giving their relationship a second thought. She was on the verge of tears when she felt Bast curling herself by her side and Pepper jumping in her lap and licking her face and then curled up in her lap.

"You guys are the best! I don't know what I would do without the two of you." She mumbled as both the dog and cat got lost in their own world again.


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning turned out to be quite hectic for Rose – more hectic than she could have ever imagined. Apparently moving from one country to another wasn't as easy as she had thought. She didn't even want to imagine what muggles went through. "Moving to Egypt was not /this/ difficult – so why is moving back so difficult?" she mumbled to herself as she placed the last box on the counter in the kitchen.

She grabbed a bottle and unscrewed it as she realized last time she had help from her parents and Scorpius, but this time she had done it all by herself, her parents being far to busy with their own lives – so busy they hadn't even bothered staying in touch after she moved to Egypt, and now Scorpius decided to drop off the face of Earth. She took a couple of large sips from her bottle as Bast and Pepper decided to join her.

Bast leaped onto the counter mewing for some food, and Pepper scratched the counter so that he could join Bast. "Bast, you are not supposed to be on the top of the counter!" She scolded, slightly amused by their behavior – one moment they were best friends and the other they would be fighting like enemies. "So, I am going over to Scorpius', okay? You both need to behave while I am gone. I'll be back in the morning. You're food and water is there, and there" she said, pointing at two different spots as she didn't want them to fight over it, especially with her gone. "I don't want a mess when I come back, so no fighting guys – I beg you. Okay? I love you, guys." She said as she kneeled down to kiss them both on their heads. She walked over to the fireplace, glancing around the empty house one last time, smiling to herself as she thought – "I am home at last…"

Rose stumbled out of the fireplace, coughing a bit. She looked around excitedly, hoping to find Scorpius waiting for her with his arms wide open so that she could fling herself at him – but she didn't see him, so she decided to search for him. She dusted her clothes off; "Scorpius? Scorpius! Come out now, please? I don't like this game much at the moment!" She shouted at the top of her voice as she went from room to room and finaly entered the kitchen where she spotted a dish of pasta.

She picked it up and grabbed two forks and casted a warming spell on it as she headed towards their bedroom 'At least he remembers that I can't cook to save my life…' she thought. "Scorpius! Come on out! It's getting very annoying!" She exclaimed in an irritated tone. They were meeting after a couple of months and this hide and seek game was not amusing her. Just then an owl flew in through the bedroom window and landed next to her.

"Oh! Hello, Misty!" She said as she stroked the owls head. "Is that for me?" She asked as the owl stuck out it's leg and Rose untied the letter. "Ooh. That's Scorpius' handwriting!" She mumbled as she read the name on the envelop – and no one else would dare call her Rosie. She opened the letter, not knowing what was waiting for her and preparing herself for the worst – 'But he wouldn't break up with me through a letter, would he?' she thought to herself, doubts had been running through her mind for some time. Her hands began to shake as she finished opening the letter.

[Rosie,

Welcome back, love! I am so sorry I wasn't there to welcome you home! And I am even more sorry that I won't be coming home tonight. I am brewing a batch of potions which I need to pay close attention to – and I'll need to stay at the shop tonight, I'll see you tomorrow.

S.M.

PS: I made some pasta for you, it's in the kitchen! Eat it.]

Rose read the letter over and over again until the fourth time and she began to accept the fact that he wasn't coming home tonight. 'Isn't he excited at all? He was the one who had suggested that she should stay here until the house was in decent shape! Didn't he miss me at all? If it was the other way around I would have tagged along with him everywhere, bugging the hell out of him, kissing him, hugging him. Maybe I was right, maybe he deson't feel the same way about her anymore.' She thought to herself. All the doubts she had been thinking about weren't baseless. Maybe she was being unfair by demanding to be a part of his life after being away for two years.

She picked up the pasta dish which she had placed on the side table and walked back into the kitchen, putting it on the counter – she wasn't hungry anymore, she just wanted to get out of this place right now. It was too painful to accept the fact that he didn't want her anymore. 'I won't force myself on him, I would never do that…' she thought sadly to herself. She apparated to her home in London as tears feel down on the floor the moment she was back, she fell back against the wall, her body trembling. She knew she was being selfish, but she didn't want it to end – at least not this way. They had been apart, but they pulled through it. She would lose herself if this ended. 'The sad part is, I'm not even exaggerating…' she thought to herself, still sobbing.

Pepper then trotted into the kitchen, Bast lazily following in step. Pepper licked her hand before she lifted Pepper into her lap and nuzzled her face into hir soft fur. She wrapped her arms around his neck, Bast just standing to the side and watching them. Bast – was never good at comforting people, but she curled up to Rose's side. "I ruined it Pepper… I ruined it all! The only good thing in my life is coming to an end, Pep! And… I don't know what to do!" She ranted between her sobs, she didn't even realized when her tears dried out and she slipped into a slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose awoke startled by the noise that was coming from outside - like someone was pounding on her door - really hard. She grabbed her wand which was lying on the floor next to her as she pushed herself off the ground and made towards the noise. She raised her wand as she opened the door, quickly snapping it in front of her to protect her from whomever was making such a ruckus.

She stared at the blond standing in front of her and allowed her arm to fall to her side. She blinked, a bit in shock that he actually was in front of her. Scorpius was facing away from her, but she could tell it was him - the platinum blond, just a shade off from white hair, and the way he was standing - which to most would be normal, but his posture told her he was feeling troubled - after all she had studied the boy for the last ten years of their life, if one hair was out of place, she would know exactly what was wrong.

He turned when he realized the door was open, proving her right that he was indeed troubled. He had a frown, and light bags under his eyes, his body was stiffened and tense, the side of his lips quivering which caused his gorgeous face to become slightly distorted. Before she had time to react, he pulled her into a crushing hug.

She stood stiffly in the hug, she couldn't respond to the hug because she was lost in her thoughts. 'Why is he here? He was avoiding me, right? Maybe... maybe he's come to finally break it off...' she thought, closing her eyes tightly as she felt him pulling away - she didn't want him to pull away. It felt so nice to be hugged, to feel his warm body against hers, to breath his scent of a mixture between potion aromas and chocolate, oh how she loved his scent.

"Why weren't you at my place, Rose? I thought we decided that you'll be staying with me until this place could be called 'Home'? I was so worried!" He began to rant. "You left without any kind of note, you didn't even touch the pasta I made for you! Did you eat something before coming to my place?" He asked, obviously worried sick about her, he took a quick visual check from head to toe of her and then smiled as he found that from the outside she looked just fine. He relaxed and leaned his hand over to cup over her cheek.

"Oh, Merlin, I've missed you so much, love. I won't ever let you out of my sight. Ever again." He said, wrapping the arm cupping her cheek around her neck and his other around her waist to pull her once again into another hug.  
>She froze once again, unable to move, she wanted to hug him, hold him tight and never let go, but she couldn't do it, instead words began to escape her lips. "But were you not avoiding me? I thought you came to break up with me?" She asked, a hint of surprise in her voice.<p>

Scorpius stiffened upon hearing the words. He pulled away to look at her properly, face to face. He frowned when he saw she was a mess, her hair was in a messy ponytail, her eyes bloodshot red and swollen from crying. "Rose, love, why would you think that? Did someone say something to you?" He asked, frowning as he slipped his hand into hers and gave it a squeeze. "Why would I leave you? I agree that I can be stupid sometimes, but never stupid enough to walk away from one of the greatest things in my life." He said as he led her inside, closing the front door.

"But you- you didn't reply to any of my letters... and you weren't there today! To help me move things, or just to spend time with me. I thought... I just thought you found someone who wasn't selfish like me. Who wouldn't leave you here without giving it a second thought!" She said, her voice trembling and her eyes glistening with tears she refused to let fall. "  
>"Are you telling me you actually believed that I would leave you?" He asked as he wiped a tear which had fallen down her cheek. "I love you! What have I done? Why do I end up doing stupid things which make you think this way?" He mumbled to himself as he pulled her into another hug, and this did it for her, she finally broke down, she buried her head in his chest as sobs began to escape from her lips, the tears finally falling.<p>

"Why didn't you reply, Scorp? I was so tensed! All I could think of was that you'd leave me!" She whispered in between her sobs.  
>"Rose, please stop crying. You know I am bad at... handling these types of situations..." He groaned, pulling back and frowning. She glanced up and saw his lips twitching into a smile. "I had this whole thing planned for you, and I knew if I didn't avoid you I would just spit it all out, I wanted it to be a surprise, you know?" He asked, watching her. "I am so sorry, love. I didn't think of how it would affect you, I was just so excited and kept thinking how you'd react to the surprise." He said as he took both of her hands into his and leaned forward, their foreheads resting against one another.<p>

"Rose, I have been waiting ten long years to do this, and now that my Apothecary business is running and doing great, and my life is put together, I want to spend it with you. I love you so much. The last two years were so difficult without you, I can't even explain it. I love you. Don't you ever doubt that, alright?" He said as he placed a kiss to her brow, pulling back but not letting go of her hands.

"Do you remember when we were younger - How I proposed to you with those candy rings?" He asked, her smile turning into an ear-to-ear grin.  
>"Of course I remember, it's one of the most adorable things I've ever witnessed. Uncle Bill and Charlie took it so seriously and started threatening you." She said, chuckling. "The candy was very good." She teased. "You were so cute back then..." She whispered, gazing far off as she relived the memory in her head.<br>He nodded his head. "Well. This time I am serious." He muttered, dropping down to one knee, her eyes widening as he pulled a ring out of his pocket. "Marry me, Rose Weasley." He said with confidence, a smile playing on his lips, his eyes twinkling with excitement.

She stared at him in shock. 'Did he just propose? He's serious, he really means it, he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. Oh my Merlin...' She thought, her jaw dropped.  
>Scorpius stared, a bit nervous now as silence fell between them. "Look, I know it's not the ideal way. I was going to do something really big and romantic and memorable. But... you were crying, Rosie. I- You know I can't take it to see you like that." He paused, squeezing her hand. "Oh, Rosie, please say something. Reject me if you mus-"<p>

He was interrupted by being being flung upon, her arms tightening around his neck, she fell to her knees and pressed their lips together. The kiss deepened and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling their bodies as close as possible. She pulled back when she needed air, staring at him for a moment to catch up on her breath. "Oh, Scorpius. It was perfect. I wouldn't have had it any other way..." She whispered, smiling widely. "Yes" She whispered, tightening her grip around his neck. "Oh gods, yes! Yes, yes, yes! Finally! Ten years, Scorpius! It took ten years for you to ask me this!"

She adjusted herself to straddle him on his lap, smiling against his lips. "Well, you see, love..." He began. "I was scouting around for better offers, but alas, I found none, unfortunately." He replied, leaning back against the door and grinning.  
>"Sweetheart, I hope for your safe that you are joking, because otherwise you'll end up a guinea pig for this curse I read up on in some Egyptian scriptures before I left. I am just itching to try it out on someone, if you know what I mean." She joked, kissing his cheek, and twirling her wand in her hand, flashing him a smile.<br>"Oh, Rosie! You know I was kidding. I love you, and only you." He said solemnly, grabbing hold of her wand and tossing it aside.  
>"Hey! That was my wand! You can't just throw it like that!" She said as she saw her wand roll towards Pepper and Bast.<br>"Well, I just did." He murmured. "I was thinking maybe we should go back for at least tonight to my place, since this house isn't equipped properly. What do you think?" He asked as he watched her closely.  
>"Anywhere is fine with me." She whispered as she took the ring from him and placed it on her hand.<p>

She stared at the wand, a sparkle in her eye. She was engaged to Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, she would soon be Rose Malfoy. 'So stupid, so, so, so stupid...' She thought to herself, smiling. "This is really happening, isn't it?" She asked, a bit in disbelief.  
>"Of course it is! Why would you think otherwise?" He asked, even though she wasn't looking at him, she could tell he was rolling his eyes at her.<br>"'Cause it's too good to be true! Just fifteen minutes ago I was crying my eyes out, thinking you were going to leave me. This all feels so surreal, like a dream." She replied as she placed her head on his shoulder and sighed.  
>"Well, I assure you, it's not a dream, and as for you thinking about me leaving you - well, love can make you act and think stupidly." He said, grinning.<br>"I am just going to ignore the last comment and say I love you, I love you so very much." She whispered as she snaked her arms around his neck and pressed their lips together once more.  
>"Oh, I love you too, Rose. Now, can we go home?" He asked as he looked at her questioningly. "We can cuddle up in the bed, and talk all you want. Plus, this floor is starting to get hard." He said, smiling sheepishly.<br>"Can we take Bast and Pepper too? Please?" She asked as she pushed herself off the ground and gave him the best puppy dog eyes she could, even though she knew they never worked.  
>"Fine, but they won't be allowed in the bed, alright?" He said, pushing himself off the ground as well and shaking his head in amusement.<p>

Rose squealed in glee, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She exclaimed as she pulled away and picked up both her lovely pets and headed towards the fireplace. She jumped when she was grabbed by Scorpius' arms wrapping around her waist.  
>"Let's apparate, dear, much easier. "He muttered, pulling her close and disappearing with a loud crack.<p> 


End file.
